Smoking The Competition
Smoking The Competition is the sixth episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott sleeping. He is in his tent, and a ray of sun shines through. Scott: Zzzz..Ngh....Heh....Gurg...Meh! Scott wakes up, and opens his eyes. He see's blurry objects, and he rubs his eyes for a little while. Scott: Meehhh... Eevee is asleep on Scott's stomach, and Bulbasaur is right by his head. Bulbasaur: B..B..B... Scott: What time is eet? Scott gently shakes Eevee and and Bulbasaur awake, and he unzips his tent, and he uses his hands as a visor from the sun. Scott: Is anyone else awake? Scott looks around, and finally sees Jill sitting where the fire used to be, enjoying some Hot Chocolate. Scott walks over to her. Scott: Sniff.... Hi Jill! Jill: Good morning Scott! Want some Hot Cocoa? Scott: Sure... Scott sits down next to Jill, and she hands him a cup of steaming Hot Chocolate. Jill: Careful, it's hot! Scott: No duh... Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur lay down, and fall asleep again. Jill: You guys definitely aren't awake yet! Scott: Your right... How ARE you awake? Jill: I always get up really early! Back in Johto, I would get up early to take care of the Pokemon in the Pokemon Resurrection Center! Scott: K.... Is Madi still asleep? Scott takes a sip. Jill: Nah, she's getting ready. Girls always gotta fix themselves up before they go out in public. Scott: AW! THAT'S HOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN MEH!? AW I BURNED MY TONGUE! Jill: I DID warn you... Madi: Aw man! Scott's awake? Now I gotta hurry! Scott holds his tongue. Scott: Wha ah ya doin? Madi: My hair was a mess when I woke up! This stupid comb won't do anything! Scott: Whi don you jist were a hat? Scott puts on his hat, which flattens out all of his fluffy hair. Madi: No! Girl's don't wear hats like that! Scott: Okay... Scott's tongue begins feeling better, and he starts drinking his Hot Chocolate which has cooled down. Madi: Ug... I guess this will work for now! Madi unzips her tent, and walks out, with here hair slightly curlier than it normally is. Scott: That doesn't even look different at all. Madi: Doesn't look different? Uh! I can't believe you! Scott looks at Bulbasaur and shrugs. Jill: So Madi, what are your plans for today? Madi: I'm gonna leave as soon as possible. Going back to Pewter City for my first Gym! What time is it? Jill: Hm... Jill looks at a watch on her left arm. Jill: 9:21. Madi: WHAT!? OH MY GOSH I GOTTA HURRY! Scott: You're leaving NOW? Madi: I have no choice! The S.S. Anne's earliest boat LEAVE at 9:30! Madi runs into her tent, takes her backpack, and runs away. Jill: Um.. Bye Madi! Madi: K! Scott: Um okay then.... Jill: So what now!? Scott: Isn't it obvious? Gym Time! Scott gulps down the rest of his Hot Chocolate, and sets the mug down. Jill: Are you kidding me? Scott: No... Jill: We just got up! Can't we stay here a little longer!? Scott: YOU Can! Me, Bulbasaur and Eevee are going to the Gym! Eevee: Eeev? Scott: Yes, Eevee! Let's go! Scott, Bulbsaur and Eevee head off the the Gym. Jill: Tell me how the Gym Battle goes! Good Luck! Scott: Okay then! Jill: Well this morning sped by quickly... Scott continues forward, and finally see's a girl walking by. Scott: Excuse me! Girl: Yes? Scott: Do you know where the Gym is? Girl: Yep! It's right over there! The girl points to a huge Volcano. Scott: It's IN the Volcano? Girl: Yep! Scott: Thanks! Girl: No problem! Scott walks straight towards the volcano, and finally approaches it after 12 minutes of walking. Scott: Woah! This is so cool! Bulbasaur: Bulba, Bulba! Scott: Where exactly do we enter though.... Scott looks around, and spots a cave-like opening into the Gym. Scott: There! Scott runs forward, and goes right into the Gym. Inside, he seems several large rocks and boulders, and a large hole full of lava is filled in the middle, with a battlefield laying on top of the Magma. Scott: AWESOME! His voice echoes throughout the volcano. Eevee: Eevee! Scott: Is the Gym Leader here? Hello? ANYONE HER- He feels an object touch his shoulder, and he turns around to see a man in a white vest, a red shirt, beige pants, and wearing a red and white hat. Man: Don't shout! Scott: Sorry... Man: Anyway, I assume you are here for a battle? Scott: Yes! You're the Gym Leader? Man: Haha! Yes. I'm Blaine! I'm the leader of the Cinnabar Gym and your Pokemon will be incinerated by my Fiery Pokemon! Scott: Don't bet on it! I have some fantastic Water Types that could EASILY beat ANY fire-type Pokemon! Blaine: I strongly doubt that, but only the battle will see! Go, Rhydon! Blaine takes a out a Pokeball, and it releases a red aura which forms a Pokemon one the battlefield. Rhydon: RHY! Scott: Oh, a Rhydon! This will be easy! I know lots about Rhydon from Jill's Rhydon! Weak to water, and I bet all his other Pokemon are, too.... So.... Octillery, go! Scott releases Octillery from its ball, and it lands on the arena. Blaine: You know all the rules? Scott: Of course! Blaine: Okay then, let's start! Scott: Octillery, Water Gun! Octillery: Octo! A small blast of water shoots out of Octillery's mouth, and it heads straight for Rhydon. Blaine: Counter that attack with Horn Drill! Scott: Horn Drill? Ha! The horn on Rhydon's head begins spinning, and Rhydon charges into the water, but the spinning horn pushes the water to the side. Scott: What!??? Rhydon's horn strikes Octillery, and it gets pushed to the back of the arena. Scott: Come on Octillery. Don't lose to a Rock Type! Use Ice Beam! Octillery quickly fires a beam of Ice at Rhydon, which freezes its legs together. Blaine: Come on! Shatter the Ice! Scott: Go to the back of Rhydon! Octilery jumps over Rhydon, and lands right behind its back. Blaine: Use your arms to shatter it! Come on! Rhydon swings its arm into the glass, breaking the glass into a hundred pieces. Blaine: Now, use Rock Blast- Scott: Hydro Pump now! Before Rhydon can turn around and attack, and powerful attack strikes him in the back, and he falls over, unconscious. Scott: Yeah! You do it Octillery! Blaine: Return, Rhydon. Rhydon returns to its ball. Blaine: That was a lucky win for you, but you WON'T be able to beat any of my Fire Types! Magmar! Blaine throws up a Pokeball, and with a red beam of light, a Magmar appears. Magmar: Mag! Scott: I'll stick with Octillery! Blaine: Fire Spin!! Magmar opens its mouth, and a spiraling orange blast of fire shoots out, and it collides with Octillery, and it becomes unconscious. Scott: WHAT!? THAT WAS ONE HIT! Blaine: My Magmar is so strong, even Type Weaknesses don't matter while fighting it! Scott: Dang.... I guess I have to use Squirtle... Scott holds out Squirtle's Pokeball, and a red beam shoots onto the battefield, and morphs into Squirtle, which just lies on the hot field and falls asleep. Scott: Squirtle! WAKE UP! Blaine: I won't even have to TRY on this one! Scott: SQUIRTLE, I MEAN IT! WAKE UP! Bulbasaur: BULBA BULBASAUR! Blaine: Use EMBER! Magmar runs up to the sleeping Pokemon, and orange sparks fly our of its mouth, and hit Squirtle in the back. Squirtle: SQUIRTLE! Squirtle wakes up, and starts crying and running around. Scott: Squirtle, use Bubble! Squirtle: SQUIIIR TUL! Squirtle ignores his commands, and just continues screaming. Blaine: Ha! Finish this off with a Faint Attack! Magmar: Mah! As Squirtle charges around the arena, Magmar sneaks up behind it, and kicks it in the shell, making Squirtle slam into the ground, and pass out. Scott: DANGIT! Scott returns Squirtle to its ball. Blaine: I think your Squirtle needs a bit of training, don't you think? Scott: Yes. Blaine: Nice try, kid. Scott: Whatever. Scott storms out of the gym, and Eevee and Bulbasaur run after him. Scott: Squirtle slacking off has gotten out of hand! I gotta teach him to listen to what I say! Category:Episodes